


Faith, Hope and Quiet Pining

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't repost, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Inappropriate thoughts on freckles, KHR Rarepair Week, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Reborn and Harry Pine like professionals, TYL, Threesome, do not copy to another site, power imbalance because hp is a queen, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: There's a man dragged to the foot of her throne. She'd loved him years ago and he is now faced with the threat of hanging.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter/Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Faith, Hope and Quiet Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2020) collection. 



There was a man dragged to the foot of Harry’s throne. Practice and being constantly surrounded by people who looked at her for any weakness kept her face blank in the face of the blood trail.

“The spy, your majesty,” Reborn drawled, one hand on the man’s neck. There was a rough bandage tied on his arm that caught her attention for half a second.

Harry had been feeling dread and nausea the moment she woke up that morning. When the man’s face was revealed, somehow, she finally understood what those latent seer powers were warning her about.

“Fon,” she said, voice thankfully not breaking. She thought she recognized those shoulders. And that hair, no matter how raggedly tied back it was. All those years, and he hardly looked changed.

She didn’t know what expression she was making for Reborn have the rest of the guards remove the entire court from the room, but she was grateful.

“Harry,” he said through bloodied lips. What a fight he must have put up, to have injuries? To have injured Reborn?

Reborn tightened his grip at the disrespect and Fon grimaced.

“I mean, your royal majesty,” he amended. “I’m innocent.”

Harry jerked from gaze from his arresting dark eyes and looked at her Champion Knight. He nodded, signifying that yes, they had evidence.

“Treat his injuries,” she said instead of cursing. “I’ll review the evidence brought against him.”

Reborn gestured and two knights removed themselves from the walls. A jerk of their hands, and Fon was taken away from her. From her sight.

Light footsteps. Reborn.

“Are you alright?” she asked him. “I can see that bandage.”

Reborn cursed, still as foulmouthed as the day he barged into her life. “I told Luce I didn’t need one,” he grouched, tugging at the cloth.

She looked at him and he shrugged, hiding a flinch. Must be an arm injury. She didn’t press. At least he actually took it to the healers.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

The problem with having a good friend as your Champion Knight, was that they knew you too well to take your bullshit.

“No,” she sighed. “That man.He. He was a dear friend. To me.”

He patted her hand and escorted her to her office. He didn’t ask questions, which was surprisingly nice of him. Reborn had the tendencies of a bulldog with a bone when something was interesting to him.

Harry was too preoccupied about Fon to notice the unhappy scowl Reborn sported.

.

* * *

.

The evidence was all circumstantial, which gave Harry hope.

What did not give her much hope was how much Fon resisted.

Finally, after the paperwork started to swim in front of her eyes, Harry stood up and donned a dark cloak.

Sneaking around the palace was difficult with guards posted every few feet or so. Still, it was her palace and there were secret passageways that not even Reborn knew.

The walk was long and winding, and every so often, she had to duck and crawl. It gave her enough time to remember.

.

* * *

.

Ten years ago, before Harry was crowned queen, when her mother was still alive, Harry tried to escape her fate and run away.

She ran into a group of fighters, all of them present for the Tournament that was held once every two years. Fon was there, the strongest and the one most interested in her. Being only sixteen, Harry was immediately enthralled as well.

He was strong, beautiful and polite. She spent two weeks with him, being his friend, falling in love with him, before her mother’s knights found her and took her back.

She never saw him again, and the only thing she had of him was the red scarf he tied around her waist when he was competing, claiming that she was his lucky charm.

.

* * *

.

Harry took a moment to dust herself of cobwebs before removing her hood to let the guards identify her.

Their eyes went wide and they saluted her crisply, moving aside and opening the gate.

“The prisoner is inside, your majesty,” the senior guard said. “He didn’t resist healing, but he’s been. Chanting.”

Chanting. Well, it’s a good thing Harry arrived before Fon could finish. She knew what he could do once he’d completed the chain of chanting. She once saw him punch through a boulder without a scratch after a short chant.

“You can leave me alone inside,” she told them. “He won’t hurt me.”

Both of them wanted to protest, but Harry moved, ignoring their protests. She could hear them follow her unobtrusively, Reborn’s training in stealth shining through. She ignored them, more interested in the man inside.

A few feet from the door, Fon was on his knees and murmuring in a low voice. The guards probably saw nothing out of the ordinary, but to her royal eyes, he glowed a bright red that was steadily growing brighter the longer he chanted.

“Fon,” she sighed. “You troublemaker.”

Fonstopped chanting, and the red glow slowly subsided. Then he opened those lovely dark eyes. He looked as tranquil as he always did.

“Harry, you came,” he said with a smile, which was a relief. An unsmiling Fon was a scary one.

“Fon, can you tell me your version of events? I can’t believe someone reported you as a spy, you’re a wandering fighter, for Primo’s sake.”

That was also one of the parts that Harry found unbelievable. Fon was a wandering fighter, with a specialty in barehanded fighting, no loyalty to any country. Being a spy needed loyalty to someone.

He stood up, clinking, which made her look at the chain on his foot that tied him to the wall. When she looked up, he was much closer, only a foot from her, his finger touching a loose lock of her hair.

“What’s there to disbelieve?” he asked. “The fact that it is propaganda to say that wandering fighters have no loyalty and therefore cannot be spies make us excellent spies, Harry.”

She stepped closer, irritated.

“You are absolutely not helping your case here,” she scolded. “I’m trying to help you to get acquitted, and you had to go and fight Reborn, of all people!”

He cocked his head to the side. “The Champion Knight, yes. He was quite strong, I forgot it wasn’t a tournament and just fought back.”

She forgot, for a moment, where they were. It was almost like she was sixteen again and scolding her friend for recklessly fighting something he shouldn’t have fought. He was even smiling the same way, the ass.

“You forgot. You forgot just because you were fighting Reborn,” she sighed. It was completely plausible.

He caught her hand and tugged her even closer, catching her by surprise.

“Fon, what – “ she said, only to be cut off as he hugged her, his face tucked in her neck, mouth near her ear.

“They have my sister and her son,” he whispered. “Farlam.”

The guards, who had followed her and were well trained in imitating furniture, immediately pulled them both apart.

The senior guard slapped a wooden stick between Fon’s shoulder blades. Such was his fortitude that he didn’t even flinch.

“You wretch, her majesty trusted you!” the junior guard holding her snarled.

“I’m fine,” she said loudly, stopping both guards from further abusing her friend. Still her friend, she hoped. She would investigate Farlam for Fon’s relatives.

“I have to go, don’t hurt him any further,” she instructed.

.

* * *

.

“Hermione, I have a problem,” she announced upon entering her friend's office.

Dark, wildly curly hair barely twitched. Hermione didn’t look up as she completed file after file. But she was writing at a slower speed than usual so Harry knew she was listening.

“I have a coerced spy’s family living in Farlam. Can you investigate? I’ll leave it to you?” she asked.

Finally, Hermione dropped her quill and sighed. “You can never have small problems, can you?” she asked rhetorically. She massaged her hands and furrowed her brow in thought. “Two conditions.”

Other royals never had to deal with conditions from ordering their spymasters, but that was what Harry got from having her spymaster be a childhood friend.

“One, I get Reborn and your captured spy,” Hermione said with a raised finger. Harry opened her mouth to ask why and hurriedly closed it, nodding. “Two, you do my paperwork.”

The second condition made Harry flinch. Hermione went through a truly horrendous amount of paperwork and had like, twelve of secretaries to help her. Harry only had three secretaries, so she would have to do the work of fifteen people.

“Alright,” she said reluctantly despite knowing better. “I mean, don’t take longer than a week, please?”

Hermione smirked and went out to prepare.

.

* * *

.

Harry was wrong.

It had already been a month. She had underestimated Hermione’s paperwork and it seemed to multiply every time she looked away from it for a second.

She had to reschedule Court for once a week instead of three times a week. She only had three hours of sleep every night and still almost fell out of the throne once she sat down on it.

She had to ask the chambermaids to remove the cushions. It was too comfortable.

Harry wanted to die, she was so tired. She had no idea how Hermione did it and her respect for her friend grew.

Takeshi and Tsuna, Reborn’s subordinates and in-charge of the guard when he was away, seemed to be in the same position. The lucky bastards had each other and halved the work between them.

But still...

“Your majesty, any word from Reborn?” Takeshi asked hopefully.

Harry maybe took too much vindictive pleasure in saying no just to hear him groan. If she was suffering, it was nice to hear about their suffering too.

And then, a month and three days after Hermione, Reborn and Fon vanished, the three of them appeared in her office, along with a woman who looked startlingly like Fon and a boy who could almost be Fon’s clone, if not for the scowl.

Hermione was deeply tanned, a smattering of light sun streaks on her hair and Fon hair was shorn short, the evidence of a hasty cutting job shown with how straight his hair was. Reborn, the over competent bastard, looked like he only took a stroll. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his clothes were barely rumpled.

Harry was so relieved to see them that she almost started crying right then and there.

She cleared her throat and said, “I take it that the mission was a success?”

Hermione, being the mission leader, nodded. “The hard part was tying up loose ends. I had to systematically dismantle Farlam’s spy network, but after that, it was easy.”

Harry had to bite her tongue to prevent her jaw from falling.

 _One thing_. She had only asked Hermione _to remove Fon’s relatives_ and she’d...

But of course, what was she thinking? She was talking to Hermione.

“Good job,” Harry managed without sounding strangled. “You look like you missed your bed, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Take your rest and reacquaint yourself.”

She looked at her unfamiliar guests and said, “I’ll put you in the rooms near Fon’s, you look like you could use some rest as well.”

The woman nodded, quiet and watchful. There was keenness to her gaze that reminded Harry of a wolf watching a predator and just _waiting_ for a weakness. Luckily, Harry was used to that from Court and didn’t flinch. The woman allowed herself to be escorted outside and wait.

Then finally, she allowed herself to properly look at Fon and Reborn and had to swallow down a groan.

Farlam was a sunny country and while Reborn had tanned lightly, Fon had _freckles._

Harry wanted to _lick_ them. It was horribly unfair. There were two handsome, attractive men in front of her and both of them looking at her like _that._

_Focus, Harry. Work._

Harry cleared her throat. “So.Fon. Now that you aren’t being coerced, tell me everything.”

He nodded gracefully. “I have been a spy for a year and a half, ever since my sister’s son was captured. My sister can take care of herself, but Kyouya is not yet ready, even if he is of my blood and capable of using the chants as well. In that time, I have been spying on your kingdom as well as the one North.”

A year and a half. Harry could work with that.

“Here is what we’re going to do,” she said. “You’re going to teach some of the people Reborn will choose barehanded fighting. Not enough techniques that it can be your family techniques, but just enough to keep them alive once they lose their weapons. Reborn will supervise you. You will do this for a year and a half.”

Something complicated passed through Reborn’s face in that moment. If Harry hadn’t been looking for it, she wouldn’t have caught it.Fon himself only nodded.

Both of them waited, knowing her.

Harry scowled at being so predictable, before standing up and running around the desk, embracing Fon and Reborn. She was a tactile person and knowing that both of them were safe was very relieving. She maybe have known they could take care of themselves, but it was one thing to know and another thing to see.

When the hug extended more than polite, Reborn cleared his throat. Fon’s arms were around the both of them and his strength showed. It was like being surrounded by bars of steel.

“This is getting awkward,” Reborn hissed, wriggling.

Fon snorted. “You’re just in denial, keep still.”

Harry sandwiched between two attractive, well-built men and suddenly _aware_ of it had to control herself from squeaking.

“Fon, don’t be an ass,” she said after controlling her breathing. “Let go.”

He sighed, “Oh, if you insist.”

Fon looked disappointed. He was right,Reborn’s face was a study in denial. There was no disgust in his face, or revulsion, just exasperation and fondness, even a bit of disappointment.

Well.

Harry could work with that.

“I have work today and you two need rest,” she declared. “Even you Reborn, don’t think I didn’t feel those bandaged ribs. Tonight, you two come to my rooms. I’ll be naked.”

For the first time in her life, Reborn _blushed._ Fon looked like he was barely holding back laughter. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her in point blank range, which was just unfair. He really was unfairly pretty.

“I’ll be punctual,”Fon said.

Both of them looked at Reborn. He had grabbed his fedora and was hiding behind it.

“I’ll come,” Reborn said, sounding strangled.

“Oh, you will,” Fon said with an angelic smile.

Harry hastily choked down a cackle as she pushed them out her office. She was feeling ridiculously warm and it was a cool day.

.

* * *

.

They had a wonderful night, and an even more wonderful morning.

Harry felt refreshed and happy, smiling at the two of them fondly.

“Harry,” Fon said at breakfast in her private sitting room. “Thank you.”

There was a lot loaded into those two words. But she knew what he meant.

Thank you, for not hanging him immediately. Thank you for not doubting him. Thank you for helping him.

“It was nothing,” she said. “And I did love you, you know. All those years ago.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Just those years ago?”

Harry blushed. “Well, I thought I did. Stay. I might. Love you again. You are easy to love.”

Fon the unflappable’s ears went red as he nodded. Reborn made a rude sound beside her and she rolled her eyes.

“Reborn, if you’re going to be dramatic and bow out, I would just like to inform you that I have loved you too since the moment you knelt to me, bleeding out and about to pass out, and you still smiled at me and told me that everything would be alright,” Harry said, referring to the event that had her crowned queen.

Reborn’s eyes were wide. “Harry, that was more than five years ago.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell you, you were my subordinate, there was a power imbalance!” she exclaimed.

Fon’s presence, of course, smoothed it over. He was an unaffiliated fighter. She couldn’t coerce him since she was a bit too honorable to use his family against him and he knew it. And he was on par with her Knight, so it balanced it out.

“You were waiting for me,” Reborn said, interrupting her musings. As she nodded, he palmed his face. “I was waiting for you.”

Fon smiled encouragingly at the both of them.

She stood up and cupped Reborn’s face, searching his eyes for permission. When he nodded, just a bit, she kissed him.

Harry’s hands wound around his neck for support, because Reborn’s tongue, as she remembered from last night, was legendary and she was a weak, weak woman.

He kissed gently, sweetly and damnably slowly. He was cataloguing everything she liked and she adored his thoroughness.

When she broke off, trying to stop her brain from leaking through her ears, Fon reached over and kissed Reborn too. Harry just. Stopped.

There were two attractive men kissing right in front of her. She had to put a hand on her mouth to check in case she was drooling.

Fon tilted his neck and changed the angle, deepening the kiss and Harry whimpered.

Oh Primo, that was so hot.

They broke it off, Reborn looking dazed, Fon smiling. Both of them had spit shiny lips.

“Harry, you’re looking bothered,” Fon said innocently.

How on earth had she forgotten? Fon was a bastard. A troll and a bastard. Come to think of, Reborn was too.

Merlin’s beard, she had a _type._

When Fon tugged her to sit on his lap, Harry had no defense and allowed him to lick a line of heat down her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles: Fon’s Failed Career as a Spy / The Knight, The Warrior and the Queen / Hermione the Badass Spymaster / Hallen tries Angst and Fails / Harry, the Professional at Pining


End file.
